Tales of Toran
by GenghisAhn
Summary: More than 200 years have passed since Avatar Korra's time. A new avatar now ventures out into the world to seek his destiny and stop an evil far worst than imagined as he takes on the likes of an Evil organization known as the Makers. With the help of his friends, Toran will learn the elements and take on the evil rising from the shadows. I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR SERIES IN ANY WAY!
1. Chapter 1: A Bitter End

Preface: Nearly two hundred years have passed since the time of Avatar Korra. Peace and chaos have lead to changes in the world, from the way people think, bend and go about life. Along with bending, technology has advanced far beyond the dreams of any cabbage stand merchant or humble southern water tribe girl. With the advances, it seems humanity has almost reached the peak of another glorious mountain.

However greed, jealousy and evil have festered in the shadows, and with the dawn of yet another age of wonder for humanity, these aspects of impending doom have taken much away from the Avatar in this first chapter. Though peace has been restored know it is only for a moment as a much greater evil looms ahead.

* * *

NOTE THIS IS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND COMMENTS WOULD BE GREAT!

NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR SERIES IN ANY WAY! THIS IS A FANFIC I MADE IN MY SPARE TIME USING THE IDEAS OF THOSE CREATED FROM BOTH THE AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER SERIES AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.

* * *

**AVATAR:TALES OF TORAN  
CHAPTER ONE: A Bitter End**

The skies had lit up in a vibrant affair of crimson and orange clouds over the banks of the rivers that night. Embers graced the winds and smoke drifted into the air out of the charred remains of what was once the Northern Industrial District of Republic City. It was clear by the massive crater in the ground and the numerous casualties that war had erupted. And only the ashes of all in its wake remained.

Amongst the ruins, undaunted by the byproducts of chaos, a lone boy shoved aside the wreckage of twisted smoldering steel and crushed stone. Not bothered enough to bend out the flames, not strong enough to muster the necessary chi, he dug through the heaps of searing scrap hoping to find—

And then there was a cough.

After quick bursts of shoving and pushing what seemed like endless piles of wreckage, he had found who he was looking for.

"Komi…" gasped the now unearthed women.

"MOTHER!"

Blanketed in soot the woman smiled up at the boy. "Of all the people in the world, I knew you'd be able to find me."

"Mom! You're safe I tho-you're hurt." A moment's glance at his mother had immediately brought him notice of a pool of blood forming by her side.

At the notice of her injury, a frown began to render across her previously faint smile. "Komi. Listen. I don't have much time."

Komi stood and ran around her in a circle, screaming for a medic, and to no avail he dropped to his knees at her side, wincing and beating himself for not being able to halt the inevitable fate of his mother.

Raising an arm to her son's knee, she tugged at the boy's ripped pant leg. "Komi. Listen. I need you to firebend a steady flame at my side to seal off the wound. It will give me some more time." she said patiently.

In disbelief Komi fell back at the 's words.

"No. I can get you real medical help, the White Lotus stormed in with us and they have the finest of the Southern Water Tribes medic units I'l- "

"Komi. Listen! Do this now, or else it will all end for nothing!"

Komi stopped his panicked logic and turned, teary eyed at his mother who coughed blood as she sat up in the wreckage.

"Don't move, I'll-" But before Komi could finish, the woman had already lifted her hand to her side and bent a small orb of flame. Rolling the ball gently against her side, she lurched forward at the pain and gritted her teeth so as to dam the screams from leaving her very chest. She then seared the wound away and brought a stop to the pool of blood by her side.

She winced, and shivered at the shear pain, but after a few moments of convulsion and gritting, she leaned back on a nearby rock and smiled.

"See Komi? I'm all better."

Komi, only seventeen welled up at the sight, and hugged as she winced again.

"You can't die! Not now! Never! You're the Avatar! There's so much I wanted to do with you and I'm so sorry fo-"

"I'm sorry Komi. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry mom. Please! Please! No! NO! NO! You can't leave me."

"Komi…"

"MOM! PLEASE!"

"Komi…"

"MOM!"

"Komi….shhhhhhhh. It's gonna be okay."

"But mom! You're dying and I couldn't even do something as simple as save you! And what about Nana and Turuk! And Dad!"

"Komi. I love you."

"I love you too mommy!"

He cried on for what seemed to him as an eternity, but it had to wait.

"Komi. You are my son, and I will always be proud of you. I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I couldn't always s be there for you, but please before I die could you listen?"

Komi sniffled, and let go of his mother.

"Komi. You must listen. A grave danger has come onto this world, an evil like no other. They have bee-"

She coughed, and lost her breath for a moment, leaning forward and holding her chest from the recoil. Komi leaned close help, but she pressed her hand against his arm and he sat back in the rubble.

Feeling even weaker after letting a spray of her blood release into the air, she gestured Komi to lean closer. He did so with his head ever closer to his mother's face.

"Komi. Evil draws closer…you know its face. You've seen….you've seen them in the council and the industries. Even in the streets. The ones that took me. That hid me for all these months. They're lurking in the shadows Komi. Torturing men, women and children underground in unknown facilities as they did me. Killing them by perhaps the thousands…"

"But they're gone now mom. You did it. You stopped them from hurting Turuk an-"

"No-no Komi I didn't. This was only one of their facilities Komi. Their heart of operations. They are like a fungus my son. They surround the city as a ring of mushrooms. Taking one stalk down will do nothing asthey have holds all around beneath and out of our sights…. they've taken so much from us already. For now I have only hurt them only so much as to buy you time Komi. They can't make any sudden moves for now. But they will….soon."

"But mom you're going to stop them…mom?"

"Komi. I'm afraid…I can't. I may be the Avatar my son, but I am human too. It seems my time has come. And all I can do now is hand the future to you. You my son….you have to….you have to help the others. You have to put a stop to this attroc-*cough*cough*cough"

She coughed and fell back on the stone behind her. Now blinking more and more, struggling to keep her eyes open that much longer.

Feebly raising her head off the stone's edge.

"You must find the next one Komi. Help them along their journey! Balance is yet restored, but you must…you must help him bring it back."

"Who? Who mom?"

She smiled."The next one. The next Avatar of course…"

"But mom…mom? Mom?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stop this before this struggle broke out. Watch over your brother and sister. Tell everyone. Tell your father, Nana, Turuk. Tell them I love them."

Gripping her hand even tighter. "Of course I will mom."

"Komi. I'm not leaving you. I will always be with you. Komi. I love you."

Instinctively he nodded, as her grip began to loosen gradually. "I know mom. I know."

The avatar slowly closed her eyes, and with that drew her last breath. Komi shivered, eyes sealed but not enough to fight back the endless stream of tears.

"MOM!"

* * *

I dedicate this story to a good friend of mine. She got me into these fanfics, and since then I haven't stopped. I hope you enjoy Rhianne!


	2. Chapter 2: Hooky

**AVATAR:TALES OF TORAN  
CHAPTER TWO: Hooky**

* * *

(17 years later, Fire Nation Capital)

Cool breezes drifted past the trees, swaying more of their crisping leaves to the ground or the babbling brook. Panda squirrels frolicked in the branches, and milled about gathering what they could for the cold months. The Fire nation Islands were in there mid Autumnal swing, and festivities were up and about around the Royal Park grounds.

"SPARK ROCKS! GET YOUR SPARK ROCKS HERE!"

"EMBER CORN! I GOT FRESH EMBER CORN!"

"NOT A ONE LIKE MINE! GET YOUR GRAND SPANKING OFFICIAL DRAGON CANDY! GET EM WHILE THERE HOT!"

"NOODLES! IN A CUP! DON'T GET ANYMORE WATERTRIBE THEN THIS!"

"MOMO'S FRESH FRUIT PIES! STRAIGHT FROM THE EAST AIR TEMPLE!"

"Sokkarangs! Got your authentic Sokkarangs!"

Vendors in carts pushed by left and right near the various tents with perhaps even louder vendors. From all over, people of all nations had gathered in the center of the Firenation Royal Family Park to celebrate then end of the Hundred Year War.

In lush green fields children danced and ran around hedges trimmed in the shape of Hippocows, dragons, badgermoles, and a whole menagerie of bushy green animals. Parents flocked the edges of ponds aiding or warmly watching children bend toy boats across the edge of the grand reflection pond. Up in the skies, nomads and kites of Air Bisons, dragons, and winged lemurs floated gracefully on the air currents. Thousands gathered in crowds, eating, dancing, watching, drinking, and the usual merry-making you would find at such fair grounds. And in the ocean of people, hustling and bustling with family, friends, merchants, statesmen, cabbage merchants, monks, and more, were two hooded figures.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" said the shorter of the two hooded figures.

"You better believe it buddy boy. We actually did it! We got away from master grumpy pants!" said the taller.

"I don't know we should go back."

"And what miss the action! C'mon!"

"But what if someone sees me?"

"Psshhh. Puh lease! Tons of people wore hoods like these hundreds of years ago, back when Avatar Aang was the only airbender around. We'll just look like some cos-players or history geeks or whatevers."

"But Moku, if Maste-"

"Master shmaster Toran! You got a legitimate excuse today! Do you know what happened some hundred years ago today?"

"Avatar Aang and his friends ended the Hundred Year War…"

"Exactly. Ergo visa vi blah blah blah you ended the war."

"I don't think it-" But before Toran knew it, Moku had already bought a bag of caramel ember corn, and was already busy chewing away near the bottom of the bag.

"DANG YOU MOKU! YOU KNOW I LOVE EMBER CORN!" And with that the two shuffled further into the crowd.

As the day went on, so did the laughter between the two boys. Toran, didn't get out often, and Moku rarely had time to actually hang out with Moku aside from training. So this was the perfect day for the two of them to actually hang out as friends. From the bottomless bags of carnival foods to the near vomit experiences of the spinning teacups or the tumble cars, it was fair to say that Toran had completely let go of the fear of the punishment that would be incurred if their Master had discovered he was not really sick.

All his fears had melted away for the day.

"Hey Toran look! It's General Iroh's Bronze Statue!"

"Whoa! Check it! Ye olde fire nation top notch, and beard to boot."

"Hey watch this."

With his arm around Iroh's shoulder and the other around the general's overly casted girth, Moku gestured towards rubbing the smiling hero's belly.

"Moku! That's General Iroh! What are you doing?"

Waving his hand in assurance Moku chuckled "Haven't you heard man? If you rub his belly you get eternal wisdom….or something."

"It's luck. C'mon. The guy needs some more respect. He helped end the war too."

"Toran! As your Earthbending Master I demand you take my phone and take this picture of me getting hundreds of years worth of good luck!"

"What happened to eternal wisdom?" remarked Toran sarcastically.

"Whatever! Just take the picture! This will look so hilarious on my net page!" rushed Moku as he continued to hold his now stiff and soon to be soar arm around the bronze general.

"Ughhh. Fine." sighed the young Avatar.

"YES!"

"Hold still…got it."

"Sweet!" exclaimed the hooded and prancing earth bender as he crabwalked towards Toran for a view.

"This is epic! With this much luck and proof, it's clear that the master won't catch us!" bragged Moku as he sent the picture to his online profile.

"….uhhhhhh Moku. Did you just post that on your net page?" questioned Toran hesitantly.

"Yeah. Want me to get a picture of you for yours?"

"Moku. What if master see that pic on the net pages?"

"…hmmmmmm never thought about that."

And with that a mild ringing and buzzing went off in Toran's left pocket. The plain beeping of a standard grade brick phone meant only one thing.

Toran opened the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Toran. I'm glad to hear your feeling better." spoke a calm and deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Master….uhhh what gives you that idea?" said Toran as he shifted his voice down an octave or two to imitate a soar throat.

"Well for one, I couldn't help but notice your voice cleared up, but that might be wrong."

"Oh?"

"The other detail would probably be that you're not in bed…considering I'm standing right in front of "you". And by "you" I mean the poorly shaped set of pillows and the broken speaker left on playback."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to say Toran. I'm fairly upset by what you did here. You left me to think you were sick, you've worried the Order, not to mention it seems you even upset Karim by making him lie for you." lashed the voice which was now being held up through speaker for Moku to hear.

"I'm sorry master, I ju-"

"Sorry? Sorry? Why whatever for Toran. Don't be sorry. As you know I hate to be a terrible and boring teacher, but since you ditched your practice today I guess I'll make an exception for today." remarked the master in what seemed to be a now more composed and calmed matter.

"Really?"

"Of course. But! As the Avatar I cannot let you go without training for the day, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you an hour. ONE hour to find your way back to the compound. If you are not back by the end of the hour, you will alow me, Karim and the rest of the Order stationed here to eat all the snacks you stashed underneath you bed."

Shocked and wide eyed Toran scream. "WHAT?!"

Moku began to laugh with his hand muzzled over his mouth.

"Oh yes. Let me see now, I have with me some Golden Almond Sand Crackers, a bag of Kelp Cookies, some Fruit pies, Lychee cubes, Mango nuts, Banana Onion Chips and-"

Suddenly breaking from his muffled laughter, Moku interrupted. "Wait. Banana Onion Chips? You hate Banana Onion chips Toran."

"OH MOKU! Is that you? I wouldn't have known. Especially since net pages aren't blatant and obvious to everyone on the elnet. How's that hundred years of and I quote "wisdom, luck or whatevs" working out for you hmmm? Because perhaps it will work out for your now uncovered wall stash of Banana Onion chips, Boony Berries, Monk-E's and of course your chocolate Avatar Korra, Aang, Roku, Kuru-"

"YOU BROKE INTO BY SAFE?!"

"…Moku it was a suitcase…and it was unlocked. Anyways boys, you now have ohhhhhhh 54 minutes. You better run or you'll have to work harder getting your contraband stashed back to their former *crunch * glories, mmm these are good. Oi sentry! Did you try this one it's really good!"

"But we don't have enough snacks to last a whole hour even between Moku and me!" exclaimed Toran.

"Well then boys, you best get * crunch crunch* crackin. MMMMM! These cookies are good."

Toran shut his phone and turned to Moku in what was now a state of panic and worry.

"MOKU!"

"I know! I know! Gimme a minute." Moku paced for a few seconds and finally raised his hands to cover his face.

"Remember that new move I taught you?" asked Moku as he shoved his hand into his own pockets.

Raising an eye brow in confusion. "You mean the one with the two metal balls you've still yet to explain?"

"Okay once again they are called 'magnets!' And yeah that one."

"So?"

"Well here's what we're gonna do oh high and mighty Avatar."

"Whattttt?" slurred Toran as he held his eye brow slightly higher on his forehead.

"We'll take the express!" exclaimed Moku as he pointed to the sky.

"But the sub shuttle doesn't show up till…another 15 minutes, and that won't get us home for a good hour and a half." argued the young avatar as he continued to look perplexed by his friend's awkward pose.

Rolling his eyes, Moku stretched his pointing arm forward more. "I'M POINTING."

Toran followed Moku's finger to a near by set of power lines at a substation.

He paused, then held his hand to his chin scratching his still not visible let alone existent beard. "OHHHHHH. Expresssssss rigggghhht." Calmly slurred Toran in return as he raised two fingers to point back at Moku.

The two boys rushed up the poles and took a moment to balance on the long wires. They then pulled two shiny silver metallic balls from their pockets and tossed them into the air in front of them.

"Okay remember Toran it's about the rotation of the ball. Keep your stance, but remember, it's all in the wrists! You got it!"

Tilting his head slightly forward to look at the ground below. "But what if we fall off?"

"Relax, this isn't typical metal Toran. Karim told me that the magnetic fields or something would keep us clinging to metal with these."

"But couldn't we just use normal metal bending?" stuttered the still worried Toran.

"Puh lease! Think of it like this. Do we use earth benders to push big hollow stone boxes or do we glide through the streets with the good ol' automobile?"

"You make a point, but we've only practiced on the ground."

Reaching his hand out, Moku patted Toran's shoulder. "Ready you are young badger toad. Now go!"

After the small bit of sarcastic assurance, Moku shoved Toran forward onto the lines. And as he rolled, Toran swayed his arms back and forth so as to stay standing and avoid falling to his death.

"WRISTS! AND LEAN FORWARD!" shouted Moku at the safe end of the line.

Toran took deep breaths, and leaned forward as if speed skating. And then with his restored confidence and fear for the loss of his precious confectionary treasures at home, he began to rotate his wrists. Fingers bent, and palms clear the balls began to roll against the wires. Sparks flew out on occasion, but as he continued to roll his wrists, he began picking up speed. It was only the second time he had practiced the move, but he was dashing by at top speeds, bringing all to a blur around him. And soon enough Moku joined him at his side with a smile from ear to ear.

"What?" asked Toran as he too allowed a smile to spread across his face.

"Seeee. You're not falling!" shouted Moku whimsically.

"Yeah yeah. But we need to hurry!" shouted Toran as he rolled his eyes.

"Right! Okay, we need to follow these lines all the way back down the Volcano and back to the docks. From there, we can run by foot. This should take us…10 minutes?" shouted Moku over the torrent of wind passing them.

"OKAY!" shouted back Toran as he turned his head forward and leaned close to the wires.

"Hey Toran!" shouted Moku once more.

"What?!" remarked Toran as he turned his head dully.

"…See you at home!" And with that, Moku picked up his speed by nearly 10 fold and dashed forward on the lines.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Toran shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Race

**AVATAR:TALES OF TORAN  
CHAPTER THREE: THE RACE**

* * *

As they sailed on the power lines towards the White Lotus Compound, Toran stressed the wrinkles more and more on his forehead from the amount of energy he had to put into focusing on the rotation of the metal balls beneath his feet. He was born an earth bender, so this was more his field of bending, yet with so much more focus on bending larger metal objects like girders and walls, bending the smaller pieces had the tendency of being much more difficult for the young avatar.

Moku was clearly in the lead, sometimes even spinning around on the power lines. At one moment he was gliding forward, with his arms crossed and smiling at the wind, at another he would be hanging upside down or slightly tilted to a side with hands up in the air screaming and wooting with not a single care in the world. Facing the horizon, with his short frizz of jet black hair bouncing only a few moments in the passing wind.

"You over grown twig! How did you manage to pull that stunt?!" screamed Toran from far behind.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over all the winning!" remarked Moku as he spiraled around on the wires.

Cuffing both hands to his mouth, so as to amplify his voice. "You suck!" shouted Toran.

Moku smirked. "Yes I do have a lot of luck! Thanks to our good buddy Gen. Iroh!"

Toran stressed his wrists more and more, but couldn't manage a single inch more to get closer to Moku. Though the main concern was making it back to the compound first, Toran couldn't stand losing to Moku. Every single time when it happened it meant hours or even days of repetitive jeering and poking. He would never hear the end of it. But then a thought occurred.

Leaning back on to his heels and putting an end to rotating his wrists, Toran put all efforts into finding his balance while slowing to a halt on the wires. . Moku looked back only for a glance and whizzed on, but after a few moments found the confidence to rotate and slide backwards on the wires.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOSE ALL YOUR SNACKS SLOW POKE!" shouted Moku at the top of his lungs.

Toran closed his eyes ignoring all the banter, and focused only on his stance. He then leaned forward and thrust his palms behind him with fingers folded. Then a small pilot flame formed in his palms, soon jetting into a thin knife sized stream of fire, finally progressing into a giant comet like tail. It wasn't the most focused flame, but it began to propel him forward. Though bending two elements at once was difficult for Toran, it was much easier then using Moku's "advanced" magnet rolling skill.

Toran smiled and yelled out "I'm gonna win Moku!"

"In your dreams all powerful one!"

As Moku effortlessly glided atop the wires, Toran began to gradually close in.  
At first what Moku believed was just the humming of the city below, soon began to roll into a faint and muffled growl. As the growl rolled on into a roar, Moku turned his head to briefly catch Toran leaning forward with dual jets of flame following.

Moku frantically leaned forward (almost losing his balance) and began to roll his wrists even faster. The now closing distance began to expand once again, but not for long.

"Someone worried I might catch up?!" howled Toran as he clenched his fingers tighter.

"That'll be the day!"

The gap between the boys became frantic in its movements. Expanding for only a few seconds, but then contracting in even less time. Soon Toran was only a nose away from Moku's back.

At this point it was clear that unless Toran could somehow unleash the fabled avatar state, he wasn't going to be passing Moku anytime soon, so he turned his sights a bit higher. With all his focus and energy, Toran pointed his jets down and lifted himself into a few feet away from the wire.

To this, Moku turned to show off his typical grin, but was stopped when his view of the cityscape shifted to the sky. Toran had jetted into the air only to thrust himself back onto the wire so as to create a bend small enough to slow down Moku.

With eyes narrowed to slits and a shining crescent of a grin, Toran stopped his jets of flame to say. "I'll be seeing you at the finish line sucker!"

And in an instant, Moku lost his balance and watched as Toran sprang into the air and front flipped several meters ahead. With almost perfect accuracy and precision, Toran landed straight onto the wires and unleashed another blast of flames to send him on his way.

Somewhat stunned at the performance, Moku quickly regained his stance on the wires after almost losing his hold on the wires, and started a skater's run on the wires once again.

The two speeded forward across the lines, passing the vast metropolis beneath their soles. Large wooden structures that had once housed the bourgeois of the Fire Nation had either been preserved as historical sights or crushed and torn down to make way for towering skyscrapers, low lying noodles shops, or typical office space for the thriving industrial sects. Streets were crowded with bikers, and all sorts of motorists as cells to a grapefruit. Packed away in small patches of smog here and there. On the sidewalks below you could see street performers turning themselves to grab just one more coin from a passer buy, and vendors of all sorts splaying there merchandise all over the ground or in a kart. Tigerhounds roamed the streets on leash to some high-class fashion model on an endless chatter attached to her phone, and hobos leaned back and took another five minutes before rolling over for the police baton prodding at their shoulders. Down below, neighborhood children watched the fiery comet strike right past their rooftops. Even dropping a game of Earthball to chase after the two on the lines.

Looking down, Toran smiled at the waving and wooping children."HEY MOKU! LOOKS LIKE WE GOT SOME FOLLOWERS!"

"HEY TORAN. THE KIDS AREN'T THE ONLY GUYS IN TOWN WHO WANT TO MEET US!" Moku shouted.

"WHA-"

But before he could ask, Toran turned his face forward to see the front of the Fire Nation's Imperial Police Force in a hover cabin. As the cargo bay door lowered, a lone police office stepped forward with a mega phone.

"GET OFF THE WIRES YOU TWO! THEY ARE FOR MAINTENCE WORKERS TO TOUCH ONLY! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WE WILL BE FORCED TO ACT WITH INDIFFERENCE TO YOU BEING THE AVATAR…AND SIDEKICK!"

"SIDEKICK?!" shouted Moku in disbelief!

"COME TRUSTY SIDEKICK! WE ARE HERE ANYWAYS!" jested Toran turning his palms towards the wires so as to thrust himself forward into the air.

"SHUT UP TORAN IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" scoffed Moku whilst jumping off the wires and dropping straight towards the ground below.

"DO NOT LET US CATCH YOU AGAIN BOYS!" shouted the police officer as he gestured his hands to close the cargo bay door.

Toran maneuvered his jets to land himself a few meters away from the power lines. Upon landing, he then pulled out the magnets from the customized grooves in his boots that Moku had beveled there, and made a dash down the street towards the White Lotus compound. As Toran ran towards the compound, Moku fell faster and faster towards the ground, and as he fell bent his knees and prepared to land in a squatting position. Raising his fist, he prepared for touch down and upon impact punched the ground with all his might. The concrete hand now turned into a gray mixture of sand and pebbles with only Moku's head sticking out. He then inhaled deeply and soon began to rise out of the sand. Rotating his arms in a circular pattern around his waste, the sand began to spiral around Mokue, and as it spun faster and faster it concentrated into a sand tornado around his waste. Once his entire lower half had become engulfed by the tornado, Moku then pushed his arms backward as if he were pushing against a wall, and sped forward leaving a dusty trail.

From a distance Toran could see the large fortification that was the White Lotus Compound. It stood almost as tall as the Fire Lord's palace, and held in solid shape with almost ancient and smoothed out stonewalls. With five towers covering each corner of it's pentagonal frame, and a center tower peeking over the walls, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on. As Toran neared the gate, he started to think about how he would finally have a significant victory over Moku. Smiling and blankly running forward as fast as he could, he could only imagined the moment he'd finally enjoy. Poking at Moku and jeering at him during training, breakfast, lunch, dinner, study, sleep and all the days to come. He would finally know what this new position, as the sort of alpha male would be like. But as Toran absent mindedly slowed to a jog, a White Lotus sentry began to frantically open the large gate for the new recruits' buses at the front of the compound. This quickly struck Toran as odd, since no new recruits were supposed to come until next year. Toran then turned his head to find a bus, only to find a quickly approaching sandstorm. Moku.

Taken aback, Toran nearly tripped at the sight of Moku's devious grin. He panicked and began to dash once again toward the gate.

Swinging his bent arms forward and running as if death loomed over his shoulders, Toran began to nervously chant. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just as he was about to lunge forward for the gate, the cyclone known as Moku sent him backwards and pushed straight into the compound first.

Lying on his back in defeat, Toran shifted his weight to his side and glumly rolled into the compound gate mumbling a long string of no's to himself.

"HAHA! I win again little buddy! Who's the sidekick now?" cheered Moku as he pranced around the rolling log that was Toran.  
"Please let me wallow in my defeat quietly." requested the defeated avatar as he slowed his role into the courtyard.

"NUH UH! You know how I do my thing! I'm gonna lay down my awesomeness for days to come! I'm gonna make it so that everyday when you wake up, you'll know my sheer awesomeness before you have breakfast and every night before you even get a wink of sleep you'll know of my POWAH!" flexed Moku as he straddled around Toran, who had now stopped rolling and was face first into the ground.

"Just pleaassssee shut up this once Moku." grumbled Toran in a nasally tone with his nose pressed against the ground.

"I will if you say that request with my proper title." sneered Moku.

"Please shu-"

"UPP BUH BUH!"

"Ugh. OH Mighty King of the Earth and Sand! Lord of the Steel! And highest of highs in the Mountains! Mighty Moku! PLEASE SHUT UP!" grunted Toran still with face to the earth.

"Eehhhhhhhhhhh. I guess that'll work…..at least until DINNER!" And with that Moku joined Toran on the ground, only laughing hysterically on his back.

While the two lay on the ground, foot steps shuffled closer and closer to the courtyard. Nearby sentries grew a bit in height, standing prostrate as a man garnished with the traditional robes of the Order drew closer. His head shined in the sun, with not a single hair on top, and his nose peaked over a ledge of long, well groomed, white moustache that extended far down to his waist. The elderly man's spherical dome of a head then eclipsed the two boys with his shadow, and waited for both to turn up in silence. Moku stopped his laughter at the sight of what was in the hands of the ancient pillar of a man.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't finish those if we managed to get here before the hours end! And look, according to my watch we made it 30 minutes before time!" barked Moku as he stabbed at his watch face with his fingers.

With his mouth full, and his beard covered in crumbs, the man glanced at his bag of Moriomo's Banana Onion chips, and then shook the bag to make it known that it was empty.

He swallowed. "That was some good stuff. But if I recall Moku, I just said you better get crackin. Because as you can see from my now tarnished beard, that I already did."

"Ahhhh!" moaned Moku as he slouched into the same position as Toran.

"Although you'll be happy to know that the avatar is safe!" jested the elderly master as he pulled out all the chocolate wrapped avatar idols from his sleeve.

"MY BABIES!" cried Moku as he quickly snatched them all out of the master's hands.

"Ahhhh. But not so fast." cackled the old man with the chocolate figures still in hand.

Glancing at his hand, Moku stood perplexed eventually looking back and forth at his own hands and the master's. "How did you? When did? Where? What?"

"HO! HO! You've still much to learn 'King of the Earth'. And if you want these back so badly, I'm willing to give them back to you, plus the entirety of my own chocolate avatar figurine collection!" edged the master as he waved the chocolates around.

"No deal! Just give me my chocolates, any thing to do with you bet wise is never a chance of gaining anything!" argued Toran as he swiped at the chocolates again.

The master jumped back and wagged his finger at the sad attempt. "Oh ho! Fair enough. But you see Moku, you haven't a choice."

The master then shuffled a few steps over to Toran and nudged the boy with his toe of his shoes. "Stand up Toran."

Toran stood up with the same gloomy look pressed against his face, brushing off the dirt that had clung to his shorts and shirt.

"Boys! I'll make it so that you both get you snacks back. Although I can't say in one piece." chuckled the master as pushed them towards the training grounds.

* Earth ball-soccer using earth bending  
* Hover cabin-resembles an unmanned aerial hover drone with a large space in the middle to hold the cabin.  
* Tigerhound-picture a blood hound, but as big as a tiger and with the stripes too.


End file.
